


First Day

by Blonde_Whovian



Series: One Father for a Daughter [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Child of Mycroft's, Cutesy, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Day of School, Fluff, Mycroft is a Softie, Mycroft-centric, She wants to be just like her Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_Whovian/pseuds/Blonde_Whovian
Summary: Mycroft takes his little girl to her first day of school.





	First Day

Eleanor was a normal child. Well. Normal for her family. She lived in a nice home with a nice backyard and a nice bedroom. The girl had everything she wanted. Except....

For a mother.

Now she knew that her mother had passed; Eleanor's father talked about her often. The experiences, the love, her laugh anything he could know she did too. It was almost like her Dad's wife, Sarah, and her mother was really there. Especially with the videos.

Apparently, Eleanor's mother and father decided to record videos for each important stage of life. Because of their work neither wanted their little two year old to not have the other. Eleanor didn't get to know her mother, but thankfully the one parent she had left was father and mother to the girl. Which brings us to the beginning of this story, Eleanor being just seven and her father, Mycroft, having to let his baby girl go for her first day of school. Oh boy.

-

"Eleanor, please. You need to put the skirt on for Daddy. I know you don't normally wear them, but its school uniform. Now please put the skirt on over the leggings." Mycroft tried for the thirteenth time that morning. Eleanor seemed to never stop running about; she jumped up on her bed, the Eleanor sized rocking chair, into her stuffed animal pile, but would never stop to listen to her father pleading for her to put the skirt on. "Eleanor, please cupcake. Come over here. I need you to put this skirt on so we can take the first day of school picture."

The little girl running amuck through her bedroom stopped and looked at him. "But, if I put on the skirt that means I can't stay home. If I can't stay home, then I can't be with you." Eleanor whined dragging her feet then dramatically flopping herself down on his perfectly shined shoes. The red corkscrew hair seemed to be even shinier than the shoes she was currently defiling.

Mycroft sighed and picked her up handing her the skirt. "I want you to stay with me too, but education is important. Put on the skirt. If you don't like it then have your teacher call me and I'll have Anthea get you if I can't." The little girl nodded and wiggled out of his arms, yanking on the skirt and grabbing his hand to go to school.

-

It was time to say goodbye. Eleanor seemed scared but excited as she gripped onto his legs. "Bye Daddy!" Mycroft just smiled and forced back the tears and emotions kissing her head. There was a moment of hesitation before the child ran off into her classroom as fast as possible. He was struggling to not follow her into the classroom and stay close by her side. Time for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments! I'd love to hear from all you! I want to see how this one does, but I might be doing a whole series about Mycroft and Eleanor through the years. They'll be longer though. Maybe about major events. Tell me what you think!


End file.
